


Akuma Preschool

by Gracedcheshirecatofgold



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Aka the best final battle EVER, Chat Noir is still Chat Noir, Everyone is a preschooler!, Everyone is so tiny!, F/F, F/M, Final Battle, Magic is imaginary, Master Fu and Wayzz are the class pets (turtles), Preschool AU, Shipping, Swingset, Tikki and Plagg are stuffed animals, You will never escape, adorableness, so many puns
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2018-01-17
Packaged: 2018-12-06 00:20:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 19
Words: 7,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11589159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gracedcheshirecatofgold/pseuds/Gracedcheshirecatofgold
Summary: Hawkmoth has taken over Ladybug's recess time. Only she and Chat Noir have the power to stop him and put playtime back in the hands of her class. But can they really defeat someone who's a full five years old?





	1. Lady Wifi

Her name was once Marinette Dupain-Cheng. Not anymore.

On her first day, she realized that her class needed a hero to look up to, so she became that hero: Ladybug.

Time was coming for her to play her part. A hand on the clock ticked repeatedly, and for most of the day it could be drowned out. Except now. The painted smile plastered on the time-teller was opposite of all the children of all the small children huddled together in the corner, fearful of what they knew would be upon them.

Then it happened: the blaring bell set off, and the teachers ushered the students, including Ladybug, outside to the playground. Around her, the kids shuffled in packs, shifting awkwardly from one foot to another, taking as long as possible. They didn't enjoy doing this, but they had no say in the matter. She had to save them.

Somehow HE was already there. Her preschool was a very rough place, with the boy who called himself "Hawkmoth" the self-proclaimed ruler of all. He was older than everyone, so that made him in charge. Five is a groundbreaking age, after all.

Hawkmoth ran over to the swings on the other end of the playground, then plopped down on his particular swing, screaming, "Attack my little akumas! Protect me!"

Hawkmoth had used his "magic" (they were in preschool, where anything could be deemed possible with a little imagination) to curse the class, turning them into his minions. Normally, the akumas would have to stand in their position, away from all of their friends and keep guard, making sure no one disturbed the five year old or his swings. Therefore, if the akumas had someone who they had to stop from reaching the person in charge, they could not only move, but spend time with those they wanted to.

Ladybug bounded over to Alya, or as she was known as now, "Lady WiFi". The redhead looked up from her toy phone with a smile adorning her face. "Ladybug, is that you?"

Mari nodded.

Lady WiFi giggled, clapping her hands with giddy. "Oh, it is you Ladybug! You've come to save us! But how are you going to?"

That was where Tikki came in. Ladybug proudly lifted up the plush toy in a similar fashion to that of the Lion King.

The blue-haired girl's grin was infectious as she let Lady WiFi in on one of her many secrets. "Tikki is a thing called a Kwami. She has magic powers, and can save you! The object that put you under Hawkmoth's curse can be cured!"

Lady WiFi thought for a moment about what this item could have been, her eyes scanned the belongings the redhead had with her at the moment. There weren't too many things, except...

Her phone.

It wasn't a REAL phone per say. It didn't have a fancy touch screen or anything, it was a— as her parents had told her— flip phone. Alya didn't believe that was really a thing.

Still, she had saved up for months to get the special one with a ladybug pattern to put a smile on the face of her best friend Mari.

It was a very special item she worked hard for, so it'd have to work, right?

Lady WiFi handed over her phone to the class superhero.

In return, Ladybug provided her own sound effects as she "purified" hapologetically.y. She giggled gleefully and passed it back to its original owner, saying with high amounts of enthusiasm, "You're back, Alya!"

"Yay!"

Try as the evil Hawkmoth did, he wasn't invincible. Five was not an impenetrable wall: he could be brought down. And Ladybug and Chat Noir would be the ones he would loose to.

Speaking of her cat partner...

"Morning my lady!" Yelled Chat with his typical demeanor.

Ladybug rolled her bombshell blue eyes. "Kitty, you're late. I already saved another person from Hawkmoth's clutches."

Her cat bowed apologetically. "That's _purr-fect_ , Bugaboo. I hope Alya is _feline_ better. But who wouldn't after being around your spotted grace?"

Ladybug tried to cover her blush. She was a hero! She had no time for romance. Though Chat was a sweet guy... No! Bad Marinette! Save the world! (Playground) Then you can do anything you want!

She bopped Chat on his nose. "We have a mission. No flirting, kitten."

The black cat smirked. "I can multitask."

She giggled and kissed his cheek. "I'm sure you can."

\----------------------------------

Alya was the only person in her class to not be under the control of Hawkmoth. It was fun, being able to run around freely, but her friends couldn't join her. And there was a special someone she really wanted to.

She glanced at Ladybug and Chat Noir, blurting, "I hope you guys can save Nino!"

With her right hand, she pointed at a boy with a red hat, headphones around his neck, and a bubble wand.

"I love him, and he's my boyfriend," the redheaded four year old stated bluntly," I miss talking to him."

Ladybug smiled. "We'll free him, and everyone else. I promise you!"

Just then, the bell rang. Their teacher ushered them inside, practically singing, "Recess is over!"

With a mix of pure certainty and determination, Ladybug swore, "We'll save them all tomorrow!"


	2. Horrificator

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nino is a fifth wheel.

The wait to recess was making Marinette impatient.

Tucked inside her bag was her stuffed plush Tikki, waiting for the time she could assist Ladybug in action.

Marinette sat next to the turtle habitat, mindlessly caressing the shells of Wayzz and Master Fu.

While they might have both been the same reptilian species, she could easily tell them apart. Master Fu was a darker green and seemed more like an older, wise man in some aspects. Wayzz was a lighter, more magical looking shade of verde.

Mari was convinced that if she sat with them for long enough, not only would more magic rub off on her, but knowledge. She had to be precise with her every move if she wanted to help everyone. And turtles were smart, right? It couldn't hurt to stay near such cute creatures either.

The bluenette listened as her best friend Alya bounded around the classroom, whispering to every student (Hawkmoth excluded) about the wonders of the Playground Superheroes. A mix of excitement, fascination, and hope surrounded every child-like face. They would get their freedom soon enough.

The sounds of recess were soon upon them, and the entirety of their class was ushered outside yet again.

Chat Noir was already outside, lying in a "paint me like one of your French models" pose, and could get away with it because it was preschool.

"Nice to see you, My Lady," he smiled, and Ladybug instinctively blushed.

The bluenette shook her head, asking her partner, "Is Hawkmoth already at his signature swingset?"

Her kitty nodded. "He's _paw-lways_ so _purr-dictable_."

With a roll of her blue eyes, Ladybug was off to another group of students she was about to assist, leaving a lovestruck black cat behind.

"My Lady! Wait for me!"

The duo arrived in front of Nino, (or as Hawkmoth's terrible name for him went, "The Bubbler") Ivan, and Mylène. ("Stoneheart" and "Horrificator")

Mylène was a bit of a scaredy cat, and being a minion to a supervillain seriously freaked her out. Ivan always had an arm protectively held around her in an effort to soothe the girl he obviously had a crush on. He hated the curse Hawkmoth put them under only because he didn't enjoy watching Mylène upset.

Ladybug thought they were too adorable for words.

"I am Stoneheart!" Roared Ivan.

"A-and I'm H-Horrificator..." Mylène attempted to say bravely, but ultimately failing. She buried her head in Ivan's shirt with full embarrassment.

Ladybug took Horrificator's hand, her sincerity present in the spotted herione's beautiful voice. "Chat and I are here to help you, so don't worry. Soon, you'll be free to do whatever you wish. You can chase after your dreams and the person you love. Just let us help."

Horrificator, who had shed tears somewhere along in Ladybug's speech, managed to nod.

Nino, feeling like a third wheel near the couple (or possibly a fifth wheel considering Ladybug and Chat Noir) spoke up. "We might as well put up a little fight against you. It'll keep Hawkmoth off our backs, and give you some practice for when you've gotta go against him." He held up his bubble wand with overdramatic flare, saying, "Get ready for your defeat! Or not! I don't really care!"

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading this far! I hope you enjoyed. ^.^
> 
> So, when talking about the turtles, I wrote Verde. Then I had this ten minute discussion with myself, wondering if they'd use the Spanish version of green, because it would probably be the French word for green. Problem is, I don't know what that is, and I felt too lazy to look it up. I doubt anyone really cared though. XD (Someone please tell me what the French word for green is though. Please.)
> 
> I'll try to have a new chapter of Akuma Preschool up every Tuesday, so I hope to see you then!
> 
> (Also, Nino as the fifth wheel. Just... Yes. I had to.)
> 
> ~Gracedcheshirecatofgold


	3. Nathalie Sancoeur

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette goes home for the day. Even preschool superheroes need to relax sometimes.

Today had gone swimmingly for Marinette Dupain-Cheng, also known as Ladybug. She and her partner Chat Noir were the saviors of their preschool's playground, rescuing akumatized students from the grasp of evil. And with each day, they were a step closer to defeating the source of the evil; Hawkmoth.

School had ended a few hours ago, and Mari had been picked up by Nathalie Sancoeur, a hardworking, black-haired woman who was hoping to go into business one day.

However, since she hadn't finished school, she worked as a babysitter. That included taking care of the Dupain-Cheng child, along with a few others the bluenette didn't know.

"How was school?" Asked Nathalie as Mari stepped into the car, a bounce present in her walk.

"Good!" The secret superhero replied with glee. Ivan, Mylène, and Nino had gone back to normal because of Ladybug and the best partner ever, whom she did NOT have a crush on.

Nathalie sensed the happiness radiating from Marinette, and, while the future businesswoman didn't often express emotions, a smile managed to wedge its way to her lips.

When they got back to Marinette's home/bakery, there was a major struggle inside of the superhero's mind as to whether or not she would let her babysitter in on her biggest secret.

It'd be nice, although it might not be the best idea. There were dozens of cons outweighing the pros, but still, having someone to talk to about it all would be calming.

_Stay strong Marinette! This is your burden to bare, for the sake of your class! You can do it!_

... Her willpower lasted about five minutes before she ultimately caved.

Ladybug didn't leave out a single detail of her adventures to the young woman in charge at that moment. Nathalie didn't make a comment until she was completely done, and Mari couldn't have asked for a better listener.

In truth, Nathalie was simply trying her hardest not to laugh at such unnecessary pandemonium they went through. Still, young Ms. Sancoeur attempted to give assistance to the poor child.

"Hmm, that is difficult. Well, I'm sure helping the class will get much easier. You'll soon be in the habit of doing such. But until that time arrives, why not test out new things? Your parents will be out for the a couple of weeks for the wedding of the royal Achus. Each day, I can pack you a different item to help you, like a lucky charm. How does that sound?" Nathalie's tone was light and kind, but her thoughts may have sounded strange to another. Yet Marinette found that they seemed to make perfect sense.

The hardworking babysitter was an inspiration to Marinette, and the bluenette always felt that she could put faith in her.

"I'd love that!" Marinette jumped in joy, sugar not needed for her to be bouncing off the walls for hours.

Bedtime was going to be an issue.

A thin, almost invisible smile played across Nathalie's face. "Why don't you make a costume as well? You need to hide your identity, correct? Would you like to get started?"

The preschooler shook her head vigorously. "Yes! Yes! Yes!"

So, for the rest of the evening, Marinette and Nathalie created Ladybug's new attire, including a spotted red mask.

And when it was all said and done, there Mari lied, her head resting upon unused fabric, exhausted from their handiwork.

Nathalie kissed the little girl's forehead. "One day, you are going to be the greatest fashion designer in all of Paris. Your designs today have told me that much. Goodnight Marinette. Or should I say, goodnight Ladybug."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm totally going to pretend I'm not late in my update by 19 minutes. Nope. Nada. Not in the slightest.... (I'm sorry!!)
> 
> So, the creating their ensemble was in large parts based on the comment Alaria made earlier on. Thank you so much!!
> 
> Okay, so I have an update schedule planned for my other stories, but until I finish my summer reading, I can't do much. Curse procrastination.
> 
> Till next Tuesday(ish)!
> 
> ~Gracedcheshirecatofgold


	4. Chat Noir

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Literally just fluff.

Chat Noir had been in love from the moment that he saw her.

They had both had the same idea since the beginning: to bring justice to their world. However, Adrien's original plan was a slightly altered one. He had been hoping to bribe Hawkmoth with cash.

His occasional babysitter Nathalie Sancoeur had informed him that Adrien was not allowed to go around "wasting time on pointless disputes". Father's orders, not hers, yet Nathalie had relayed them in the fashion of an employee of Gabriel Agreste. She was supposed to be on the side of the kids! It wasn't fair!

When Adrien heard how he sounded, he immediately noted how much of an affect Chloéhad on his behavior nowadays. That was something he needed to change AND FAST.

Then there was the day when the superhero Ladybug made her debut. 

Admittedly, her course of actions were better. They always were.

But on that fateful day, head over heels the little black cat went. 

Because he knew what he could do to help his preschool.

He knew what to strive for in order to  become an even better person.

He knew who he was going to be with for the rest of his life.

And it all centered around her.

His lady.

Forever and always.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm on time!!! Yes!!!
> 
> It's short, but I really just wanted Chat's perspective, and some Preschool Ladynoir.
> 
> Have a good whatever time it is, and see you next Tuesday!! ^.^
> 
> ~Gracedcheshirecatofgold


	5. The Ladyblog

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alya begins the Ladyblog.

"Marinette!" Yelled Alya the second a certain bluenette stepped foot in the classroom.

Tucked safely in her bag was Tikki, her superhero costume, completed with the pretty red mask, and the lucky charm Nathalie had packed her. (Marinette had no idea what the item was. Yet.)

"Hey, what's up Alya?" She asked, trying to sound as casual as possible.

No-longer-Lady-Wifi was obviously excited for something. Her grin lit up the room, and from the gleam of her eyes, she could barely contain some piece of information, most likely involving their upcoming recess.

"I started a help center for Akuma victims who haven't been saved yet. They can anonymously write the name of someone they want helped. It could be themselves, or their friends. And that's not all! The Ladyblog keeps track of who is not longer under the influence of Hawkmoth! It'll help Ladybug keep track of everything she needs to do as a superhero!"

Marinette smiled. Of course her best friend would try and help Ladybug. That's who Alya Cesare was. A girl who wanted to do everything in her power to vanquish evil, to spend time with the people she cared about, and started dating her soulmate at age four.

What had Alya nicknamed her boyfriend/girlfriend relationship with Nino? 

DJWifi?

If Mari's memory served her correctly, that should have been it.

"So here it is!" Alya said, slipping her ladybug-patterned dry erase board out of her backpack.

At the top, bold letters spelled out " **The Ladyblog** ". (Marinette's papa, Tom Dupain, had taught her how to read a little some time ago.) Everything underneath was covered by an orange bag, and, knowing the redhead, was for dramatic effect.

"I started this at the end of the day yesterday," informed Alya, "and I think there's a name already on here. I won't say who wrote it, because I think sh- I mean they!- want to keep their privacy. Now I have to get this to Ladybug... I wonder who she is when she's not being a hero. Maybe, while I help her, I can start looking for secret identity!"

Phew, Mari was safe. Alya didn't know who Ladybug was beneath the mask.

Still...

There was a nervous laugh on Marinette's part. "Yeah... Good luck with that... And I'm sure she'll see your Ladyblog. Am I allowed to see too?"

The redhead nodded. "Of course, girl! My BFF is always allowed to look at the Ladyblog!" 

Well, that was certainly beneficial to Ladybug.

Alya removed the plastic bag slowly, to add just a tad bit more flare to the presentation.

There, in spiraling purple letters, was a name.

_Rose Lallivant._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know if you figured out who wrote Rose's name in the comments (I wasn't really trying to hide it XD) or just start up some conversation. ^.^
> 
> So... I know Ladybug didn't have the mask and stuff at first, but it's preschool and everyone is gullible. I convinced one of my best friends back in the day that a pair of fairy wings I owned could actually make me a fairy and let me fly. True story.
> 
> Also, I'm early and proud. Ha!


	6. Juleka Part One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flashback Part One

Alya knew she was supposed to keep where her Ladyblog's client names came from confidential information.

As much as she would have lived to tell her best friend Marinette, she just couldn't.

If Alya's intel didn't trust her, there was no way her sources would give an exclusive. Trust was essential for the future of a reporter.

Still, it was hard.

Secrets were near impossible to keep lids on, so caution should be advised.

But that didn't mean she couldn't _flashback_ about the information.

Boy was Alya smart.

\----------------

Every day after school, Alya stayed for aftercare. Only a slim few of her classmates did that.

Seeing as no one was around, it was when Alya was most productive. There weren't many distractions.

It was peaceful.  

She sat comfortably, fixing up the final details on her Ladyblog. It was nearly complete. All they really needed was a person to assist, but where do you find that?

Maybe Alya could come to find them?

There was a soft voice from behind her, and the girl jumped a bit.

"Um.. Alya..."

It was Juleka.

She was always softspoken, but today it seemed a little different.

Almost like Juleka....

"I... I need someone to help me out..." Whispered Juleka, her face scarlet.

Was embarrassed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's a day late, I'm sorry. I procrastinated and then there was an Alex Ariana live stream which I went to watch. If you don't know who she is, go look her up immediately, she is amazing and makes Miraculous Ladybug comics. 
> 
> If you go check out her videos, tell her I sent you, because I'm an amazing person! (I'm totally kidding about everything in this chapter except checking out Alex Ariana's YouTube channel.)
> 
> Have a good day! ^.^
> 
> ~Gracedcheshirecatofgold


	7. Juleka Part Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More flashback.

Alya smiled.

"Oh hey Juleka. What's up?"

The girl with purple streaks turned a deeper shade of red. "It's about the help board you were talking about earlier... I... I want to ask if you can add a name to the list."

Of course that was alright in Alya's eyes, but it didn't explain anything. Why in the world would Juleka blush?

Was Juleka about to ask for her own name to be put down on the (albeit amazing looking) bulletin board? Was she that self obsessed?

That didn't sound like Juleka at all. 

No, that couldn't be it.

Maybe it wasn't a blush. Maybe Alya was imaging things. Yes. That was it! Juleka wasn't embarrassed, no way! She was just- uh, what was a logical excuse?- sick!

Yep. Nothing else. Just sick. 

Of course.

"For the Ladyblog?" Asked the reporting redhead, to which there was a nod. Excitement coursed through Alya's veins. Customer numbero uno was right around the corner. "Who is it you want me to write down?"

The two words about to leave her mouth made Alya understand everything. All the mini gears clicked into place in the four year old's brain.

There was no way Juleka was selfish.

But it was possible Juleka really was embarrassed.

But it was possible that Juleka was blushing.

Alya had already found her knight in shining headphones and turntables: it was her Nino Lahiffe. 

He was the one Alya hoped to spend the rest of her life with. They might have been young, but they weren't THAT young. 

Preschool is a perfectly normal time to make giant life decisions.

And just as how Alya had picked her partner in the game of love and war, so did Juleka.

There was only one person in the world for the raven haired child.

Only one person could make Juleka feel that way.

"Rose Lallivant."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GUYS. I'M ACTUALLY ON TIME.
> 
> I'm not scrambling for an apology for being late. YES!! SCORE!!
> 
> Haha, now anyway. Please leave comments about anything you'd like. (Just please comment. Please.) Tell me about your day, rant, or point out all of the spelling mistakes in this. (Because let's be honest, there are a lot.) Feel free~
> 
> ^.^ 
> 
> ~Gracedcheshirecatofgold


	8. Cookies?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy a filler chapter. (I'm sorry guys.)

Rose Lallivant.

Also known as Princess Fragrance; a name given to her by Hawkmoth.

She was also first on the list to be de-evilized. 

Marinette knew all of this quite well, and couldn't agree more with the choice. She would save Rose, and then Ladybug and Chat Noir would be one step closer to defeating Hawkmoth for good.

When the bell toiled for recess, Marinette grabbed her bag and rushed to the restroom. She changed into her costume, and grabbed her other items for Ladybug.

What had Natalie brought her in order to save the preschool of Paris today?

A... box of cookies?

How was she supposed to use that?

She sighed.

A superhero like Ladybug could figure that out later.

For now, she grabbed the box with her left hand and her plush Tikki with her right, bounding out the door to make her way outside.

Her quest to save recess had begun once again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm on time, and the chapter was supposed to be the actual interaction, but it didn't turn out that way. Whoops. Well, I'll try making the next chapter a bit longer to make up for it.
> 
> Till next Tuesday(ish)!
> 
> ~Gracedcheshirecatofgold


	9. Princess Fragrance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The battle of Princess Fragrance.

When Ladybug first got outside, her partner was already there.

His new outfit consisted of a midnight mask, a pair of cat ears that seemed just a little too big as they slid across his blonde hair, and a black leather jacket.

He looked adorable in his leather jacket.

Her heart swelled for a brief moment.

" _Purr-fect_ day, isn't it?" Chat asked her with a smirk, fixing his faux ears' headband. (Something Ladybug expected would happen quite a lot)

She rolled her eyes. Unfortunately, the moment was ruined.

The blue haired girl nearly gave him a remark before head spun around at the sound of a familiar voice speaking out.

"I am Princess Fragrance! Prepare to be defeated, Ladybug and Chat Noir!" Despite her attempt at sounding sinister, a smile was worn across her face like jewelry.

It was totally killing her evil-cred.

But then again, that was just Rose being Rose. Despite her attempts at villainy, it wasn't her thing. Try as she might to be pure evil to be nice to Hawkmoth, it would never work. Rose was too kindhearted.

Hopefully she would not always be Princess Fragrance, though. Not if Ladybug and Chat Noir had any say in it anyway.

"We have come to defeat you, Princess Fragrance!" Informed Ladybug. Her tiny head was held high as she looked on with her superhero stance.

She could do this.

The girl previously known as Rose giggled. "Alright then. I'll use my magic to try and stop you. Maybe soon I'll be able to see Jukela! But for now, Ladybug and Chat Noir, you will be taken down!"

It figures Rose would still play along for the sake of her almost-friend Hawkmoth.

In a flash, Princess Fragrance waved her arm in front of her face. Providing her own sound effects, her imaginary magic shot out.

Chat Noir jumped and yelled, "It missed me!"

Ladybug shot forward while the akuma was distracted, dodging the occasional blast of power.

Then, disaster struck.

One of the villain's "waves of magic" hit Chat. He staggered back dramatically, calling out "REMEMBER ME, M'LADY! I CAN'T CONTINUE!"

Instead of purifying the object and saving Rose, Ladybug ran to her fake wounded partner's side.

"Chat! No!" The bluenette cried out, dropping down to his eye level.

He held her hand in his, whispering, "Go on without me, Ladybug."

He closed his eyes and stuck out his tongue. He was 'dead'.

The heroine stood up, and looked at Rose. "I will save you both."

But how?

Despite being the superhero Ladybug, what could she really do to save them?

What conjuring of luck could possible save-

Wait.

That was it.

Luck!

As in her Lucky Charm!

Ladybug held up her box of cookies Lion King style.

"Princess Fragrance, can I please borrow your perfume bottle?" Asked the bug.

It was the only item the villain held, a sparkly pink plastic container she felt comfort in carrying it around.

"Okay," Agreed Princess Fragrance, merrily handing over her item.

Ladybug used Tikki to pretend purify the object. "Now, all of her spells are lifted! Chat you're alive!"

The blonde gasped, flinging himself off the ground. "I LIVE!"

The duo ran over to each other, immediately hugging.

"What were the cookies for then?" Asked Juleka, walking over when she saw Rose was now Rose again.

In fact, all of the non-akumas were now nestled around Ladybug and Chat Noir.

The heroine smiled. "I have a pretty good idea what we can do..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm on time, prepared, the chapter went how I wanted it to, and it's long!
> 
> I am very much proud.
> 
> Please comment, because I love comments. They inspire me, not only to continue writing this (don't worry, I WILL finish this, I promise) but to give me ideas for future chapters. Like how MarinetteCherryKunOfKawaiiNess I inspired the "death" in this chapter. After I promised I wouldn't kill anyone. XD 
> 
> ~Gracedcheshirecatofgold


	10. Reflecka

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eat the cookies!

The cookies were put into a very useful situation.

One hundred percent.

No question.

Ladybug, Chat Noir, everyone who was no longer under Hawkmoth's control, and Juleka all plopped down in a circle merrily.

The cookies were given out counter clockwise, and the children chatted aimlessly.

Alya and Nino sat side by side. She gave him every detail of her Ladyblog. Nino was happy that it put a smile on her face, and would listen for hours on end if her happiness stayed present.

Myène was shaking, having some new fear. Ivan had to comfort her, and he couldn't help but love doing it. He found it adorable.

Chat Noir smirked at his lady, knowing they did well today. They were deserving of cookies!

"This is PAWitively great. Isn't that right Ladybug?" He asked her. His cat ear headband drooped to one side, which he took the time to rearrange.

The girl chuckled. "I guess so, Chat."

Rose grinned. "Thank you guys for helping me."

It was the superhero duo's job to fulfill, so of course they would. They had to. Plus, Rose was so amazing she deserved it.

"I'm glad they listened to my request..." Juleka said quietly. She seemed a tad bit awkward, but still happy nonetheless. 

What she didn't know was that Rose had heard her, and that all the pieces of the puzzle fit snugly together now. Rose now understood it all.

"It was you, wasn't it?" Asked Rose. "You were the one who requested my name, Juleka, because you wanted me to continue having fun outside of the station Hawkmoth assigned me to. Why?"

Juleka blushed.

A deep red.

It was a vast sea of red.

She was drowning in a blush.

"I love you," Juleka mumbled.

Rose smiled. "I love you too."

A quick round of awwwws went around the group before they all settled down.

"Can we De-evilize Juleka though?" Asked Alya, realizing that Juleka wasn't Juleka, as she was technically still Reflecka.

So, after one brief purification process, there were no more issues to tackle at the moment. There were other people who were still under Hawkmoth's control, but it didn't matter. Ladybug and Chat Noir would deal with the issues as they would arise. And soon enough, they WOULD defeat Hawkmoth.

It was only a matter of time.

But for now, there was a group of cookies calling their name.

And they were fantastic cookies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I got sick this week, but I still finished this on time. Though I had to make it short, and work on it all today.
> 
> Please leave me a comment on another ship you guys want to see to make the story a little longer. (This is not the last chapter, but I want to have more ships.) I MIGHT do Gabriel x Natalie, and/or Sabrina x Nathaniel. What do you guys think? Please comment what you might like down below!


	11. Life of a Superhero

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chat's POV Ladynoir.

She was the first person Chat noticed when he stepped outside. But really, how could he not? Ladybug was beautiful.

It didn't matter that every time he told his dad of her gorgeousness and perfection, including her flaws, that Gabriel wouldn't believe him. The father would give him a quick pat on the head, then tell him to get some sleep.

His mother was the only one who believed him. She would give him a loving smile and listen closely to every word he used to describe his girl. 

The look she had was all-knowing, and he would ask curiously, "Momma? What's the matter?"

She would giggle. "You really are in love."

Of course he was!

He wasn't just making things up!

Adrien Agreste wanted to spend his entire future with Ladybug.

Ladybug hadn't noticed he was outside yet, and he took a moment to admire her.

What was he supposed to say? That beautiful wasn't a strong enough word to describe her?

Yes, that was it. That was what Dad said to Momma all the time, and she seemed to love it.

"Hello Ladybug. I have to say, being around you leaves me _feline_ happy," Chat Noir greeted, enveloping her in a hug from behind.

He could tell she was blushing.

Aww.

"Hello Chat," she responded merrily.

Ladybug was really, really nice.

So nice that she put up with all his flirting, all his cat puns.

It made her a superhero. (Along with the fact that she was really cool and tough, which the kitty found awesome.)

And speaking of being a superhero...

"I CAN TOTALLY BEAT YOU IN A RACE!" Yelled someone from behind them. It was clearly one of Hawkmoth's akumas, and it meant the hero duo would need to help some people today.

The life of a working citizen is never easy.

With a sigh, Chat Noir moved away from Ladybug. His sadness soon vanished as he remembered what a tyrant supervillain on the loose meant: more time with the love of his life.

Maybe Hawkmoth was just a matchmaker in disguise.

Because, in all honesty, a full day fighting crime with his lady sounded like a dream come true.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BAM! I have (and still have) some homework left to do, and school is just piling up at the moment, but I did it. It's short, but the next chapter should be longer. I will make it happen, do not worry. In the meantime, have some Chat's POV Ladynoir. Yay! (I had no idea what I was going to this week that was short enough to be done in less than an hour. Sorry about to ChloNath. I gotta start setting that up soon. You'll see. ^.^)
> 
> Till next Tuesday! 
> 
> ~Gracedcheshirecatofgold


	12. Timebreaker vs. Dark Cupid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some Alix x Kim fluff. And competition. Lots of competition.

Alix and Kim were very tired of playing Hawkmoth's game. They were supposed to, as no one had de-evilized either of them. Neither cared.

All it took was one bet to get their competitive streak started, and after that it would never slow down.

Seriously. 

The first one to stop their competitive streak would lose to the other. And that was ridiculous.

All it took from Kim was one, "BET I CAN BEAT YOU IN A RACE" for everything to go into motion.

"NO YOU CAN'T!" Alix screamed back.

"I CAN TOTALLY BEAT YOU IN A RACE!" He screeched, topping all of their other previous volumes.

He smiled smugly. 

Kim had won in being the loudest. 

Take that Alix.

It must sting.

Sting real bad.

Before Alix and Kim could finish their typical banter, Ladybug and Chat Noir rushed over.

"Is something wrong?" Ladybug asked, concern lacing her voice.

"Yeah," smirked Alix. She looked kinda cute in Kim's eyes. "Kim is about to need some ice after he's been burned and lost his pride."

Ladybug rolled her eyes. She seemed to understand what was going on.

Chat on the other hand was clearly confused. Such was evident on his model boy face, and it took quite a lot for Kim to keep himself from chuckling.

"My babysitter- I mean mentor! That sounds cooler!- handed me a stopwatch for a Lucky Charm today. I was wondering how I was going to use this, but I get it now." Ladybug said, sitting herself comfortably on the grass.

"Whose side are on?" Alix asked immediately. It was obvious she already knew the answer.

"Alix's. Definitely. It's not even a question anymore."

"What!? Oh come on!" Kim protested. "That's not fair! Why would you be on her side?"

The spotted hero snickered. "You've lost like all of the past twenty competitions."

"What! Have not!" He shouted.

"Have too!" Alix retorted.

"Have not!"

"Have too!"

"Have not!"

"I'm sorry," Chat raised his hand like he was waiting to be called on in class, "what's going on?"

Ladybug took the job of explaining. "Competitions between the two. They want us to be their referees." She glanced back over at Kim and Alix. "After that can we De-evilize you two?"

Alix shrugged. "Yeah sure. That's fair."

\-----------

It only took a second to prepare for. The runners stretched, and Ladybug set up her incredible stopwatch.

Chat stood to the side.

He was still pretty confused.

Unfortunately for him, no one cared.

Kim and Alix taunted one another, getting into their starting positions.

Sports announcer Ladybug came into play. "Alright. In three... Two... One... Go!"

Fast as lightning, they ran.

It was close at first. You couldn't tell just who was leading. The two were neck and neck, but as usual, the balance of power was shifting.

And guess who was in the lead?

Alix.

AGAIN.

No no no no.

No way!

Not this time!

Quick, what could he do to throw her off?

From watching too many chick flicks with his family, he had a terrible idea. But it didn't matter. So long as it worked.

He grabbed her hand and yanked Alix back. She was about to remind him that doing such was considered cheating, but he didn't give her the chance.

He stopped kissed her.

(He could have sworn Chat whistled in the background. Poor forgotten Chat Noir.)

Kim pulled back suddenly, and while Alix was glued to her spot stunned, he made a mad dash to the finish line.

"I win!" He yelled. "I finally win!"

"You cheater!" She argued. "Ugh! That isn't fair!"

Kim smirked. "We never wrote in a rule against it."

The pink haired girl was beyond furious, but calmed scarily suddenly. She had a devious smile pinned to her face. "Fine. I have a new game. Timebreaker vs. Dark Cupid. Hawkmoth's lackeys. Which one of us can last longer against Ladybug and Chat Noir?"

"Wait! That's not fair!" Stammered Ladybug, trying to stop it before-

"You're on!" Kim agreed.

The two sped off, and Ladybug let out a frustrated growl.

"Oh come on!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had some technical difficulties and also had my phone taken away yesterday, which is why you're getting this now. Next week I shall start working on ChloNath, so have fun with that. ^.^
> 
> ~Gracedcheshirecatofgold
> 
> (Do you guys like the length? It good enough? XD)


	13. Antibug

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's beginning to look a lot like a ship...

Chloè Bourgeois was the number one lackey of Hawkmoth.

She wasn't like any other girl you'd meet at the playground.

Chloè was fine with being mean and cruel. She took orders from no one, but served them as if she was the queen of the world.

She was the perfect head accomplice for Hawkmoth. His right hand lackey that annoyed everyone in sight.

A truly inspiring character.

"Antibug!" Hawkmoth called upon her, "Look after my world! Make sure it's exactly as I left it."

Lila, typically known as Volpina, stood to his left. She too was a higher up henchmen, but barely. It seemed as if she would rather pretend she was happy than she would be honest and alone.

"Can I go t-" Volpina began, her head held high.

"SILENCE!" Hawkmoth boomed.

She shut up immediately, flipping her hair in a pretentious manner and scoffing.

Chloè almost felt bad.

... Almost.

Despite Antibug protesting against looking around, she was still stuck doing (ugh) the dirtywork.

So, as she surveyed the lands, she noticed a red and black spotted heroine and a black cat man, (yawn yawn and YAWN) people playing noisily and...

An artist?

Now that made her stop in her (small heeled, which on its own was impressive. A four year old walking on heels and not falling? That's awesome as heck.) steps.

Quite odd.

"What're you doing?" Antibug asked suddenly.

The boy startled. He let it a high pitched frightened scream.

Now that was a great first impression.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! So I know you guys have probably been busy with season two. (I know I have.) My play rehearsal took up too much time and I didn't get a chance to write this for awhile! I'm sorry!
> 
> So to make up for it...
> 
> Two uploads today!
> 
> That's right! Gracedcheshirecatofgold is making a comeback! Aw yeah!
> 
> Missed you guys!


	14. Halloween Bonus!!!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Halloween bonus!

Today was Halloween and Marinette was thrilled.

She had dressed up in a costume she had made herself: a more sophisticated version of her Ladybug attire. It was cute.

She had invited a few of her preschool friends over to her home, so her excitement bubbled the moment she heard a bell chime as someone opened the door to the bakery.

She sprinted to the door as fast as her little legs could take her.

In front of her stood Alya. She was wearing an adorable fox costume.

"Hi Alya!" Beamed Mari, hugging her best friend. The redhead hugged back, breaking away a bit later.

"Hey! Do you know where Marinette is?" Alya asked.

...What?

"I know you and Mari goes to the same school, but I had no idea you and her were friends! I didn't know you would here now, Ladybug!"

...Oh.

Oh.

OH.

Ladybug.

Ladybug she was.

Oh dear.

It was a terrible idea.

This might be problematic. 

\-------

Marinette Dupain-Cheng was stuck switching between her Ladybug costume and her Marinette outfit all night.

As much as she loved Alya, her identity needed to remain shrouded in mystery. It helped the (alleged) magic to continue.

She was only waiting for one more person to show up as she juggled her double lives.

The one, the only, the spectacular, the amazing.... Adrien Agreste. He was really coming!

And Marinette may or may not have a SMALL crush on Adrien Agreste.

Okay.

So she does.

But need she remind everyone, it was a SMALL crush. Nothing major.

Certain not to the pint where she considered him her one true love, prince charming, or her perfect love. No no no no. Nope. Not at all.

So that's why when the door chimed again, her face did NOT turn red.

Nor did she run to it in order to make sure she was the one to greet him faster than she had ever run before.

Hahaha. Ridiculous.

"Hey Marinette!" Said the blonde boy soon as he stepped inside.

Mari paused.

"Chat Noir, where is Adrien?"

Sigh.

What oblivious children.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My second update today! Yay! I hope you guys are happy and enjoyed, I missed you!
> 
> With extra love. <3
> 
> ~Gracedcheshirecatofgold


	15. Redheaded Weirdo Art Boy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I torture you. Oh right. And some more Chloé x Lila.

Chloé saw that redheaded weirdo art boy for about a week during her patrols.

They spoke rarely, as neither wanted to acknowledge the others' presence.

They came from two separate worlds and wanted it to stay that way.

Hecksickle, she didn't even know his name.

So while Chloé/Antibug walked, she never acknowledged him.

Now, there she was, attempting to ward off the evils of the playground: Ladybug and Chat Noir.

The two seemed to be beating her, shouting some nonsense like, "Evil will never triumph over good!"

What did that even mean, really?

Did they honestly expect to loose?

After all, Chloé was OBVIOUSLY the good guy. It made no sense.

Unfortunately, good can fail. Her imagination was outcrafted by the two, and before they could undo the power of her akuma, she shouted out a frantic retreat spell and scampered off.

She'd get them next time.

For now, she stumbled along in a misshapen heap, not even looking up as to where she was going. After all, she expected her feet to lead her straight back to Hawkmoth (and, ugh, LILA, but whatever) with no wandering.

"It's you again," a voice stated simply as she bumped into a tree nearby him.

Oh no oh no oh no oh no. Please don't be...

"You like me or something?" Asked the very same person.

In a slow motion, she glanced up at whom was speaking.

It was him.

The redheaded weirdo boy.

"Stupid feet," Chloé muttered.

"What was that?"

"Oh nothing!" She shouted quickly.

This was going to be a nightmare with paint.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am back! Hope you enjoyed, all that jazz (my favorite saying of the week it seems). Oh wait! Before I forget, I have something I have to throw out there.
> 
> Thank you so much for the 1000+ reads, it means the world to me. I have the best readers, so PLEASE leave a comment, they make my day no matter how small the note is. I completely love it.
> 
> See you next Tuesday(ish)! ^.^
> 
> ~Gracedcheshirecatofgold


	16. Nathaniel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ChloNath! Hopefully. There's definitely more of this ship to come.

The art boy only gave Chloé a brief glance when she arrived unexpectedly.   
She found it rude.

Her outfit was stunning. Only the finest of silky yellow tops, even though it was for a four year old. Her bee-designed tutu was fluffed to the maximum, two shiny Eiffel tower clip-on earrings, and a honeycomb headband. Not to mention she was strutting in heels! How was that not impressive enough for what's-his-face?

"You!" Antibug accused, shooting her pointer finger out towards his general direction. (Touching him could give her Commoners Germ.)

He lifted his head, unphased. "Yes Chloé?"

"You didn't bask in my glory! It's rude and- wait. You know my name? Wait, of course you do! I'm Antibug! No, I'm THE Chloé Bourgeois, Daughter of the Mayor of Paris! Everyone knows me!" The spoiled blonde ended her speech with a hair flip.

The redhead rolled his eyes. "Yep. But I'm guessing you don't know my name."

That.

Was very true.

Antibug/Chloé's silence was the affirmation he needed.

The boy chuckled. "Nathaniel."

Well then.

Nathaniel. 

Although Chloé would never admit it, she really enjoyed that name.

It was then Nathaniel went back to drawing, and for the first time in her life, Chloé didn't mind not having all attention on her. She knew Nathaniel wasn't abandoning her to go on another business trip.

So, Chloé plopped down next to him, wondering just what he was drawing, and knowing it was rude to pry.

Maybe she'd find out someday.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TuesdayISH. Am I right? XD
> 
> And pfft. No. I totally didn't include some allusion to Chloé's mommy problems in this.... That would be ridiculous.... *sweat drop* RUN!
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> ^.^ Hope you enjoyed. Till next Tuesday(ish)!
> 
> With love, 
> 
> ~Gracedcheshirecatofgold


	17. Hawkmoth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Plot and stuff from our truly evil villain.

Hawkmoth assumed everything was going swimmingly. Granted, he wasn't really a swimmer.

His main lackey Antibug left once a week, and he was sure it was for his order. What else could she be doing?

Rendezvousing with a boy?

Like she cared for that sort of thing.

No, that was an absurd notion and he couldn't dare to believe it.

Nothing should stop him from having total control of the playground, and have his swing forever.

No one could stop the five year old tyrant.

He would not let it happen.

His other, lesser important minion walked into his line of sight. Her head held high as if she was about to tell him something truthful.

He knew better.

Volpina was a liar, but she did serve him well. However, he simply wasn't sure this was one of those instances.

"Hawkmoth, you need to hear of this," she said. "There is trouble."

Very well then.

He could take care of it.

Nothing was going to come in his way of leadership.

He would never let such a thing happen.

Be prepared, threat.

Be prepared for your destruction.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well technically it is a Tuesday... XD I don't know what my schedule holds, but I will get back to Tuesday updating. Hopefully no more writer's block occurs for this particular story. If it does, I'll ask you guys what you would like. (But I love to hear what you think anyway, so feel free to shout it out and leave me a comment!) ^.^
> 
> ~Gracedcheshirecatofgold


	18. Paranoia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nothing in this chapter leading to future events. That would be ridiculous.

Something was off.

"Are you okay Ladybug?" Chat asked her.

The blue-haired little girl had been moving with the caution of an overprotective mother, which was noticeable near immediately. 

"Doesn't something feel just... Just too easy?" She asked her partner.

He gave it a moment's thought.

"I guess. But that's because we're superheroes! Everything comes easy. That's how it works!" He informed her so surely she nearly agreed with his flawless logic.

However there was just something tugging at her. It was some invisible yet inevitable feeling of dread.

She shook her head.

Why was she like this?

Maybe the great Ladybug needed her head checked.

She forced a smile in Chat Noir's direction.

"Yeah! Of course! You must be right kitty. There's no other explanation!" She lied through her teeth. 

Marinette wasn't the worst liar -at least at her age's standards- so the story was bought.

Paranoia is not good someone believing she could change the world.

Nothing was wrong.

... Was it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well it's Tuesday! I want to make the story longer but still know where the heck I'm heading. We'll see how that goes. XD Thank you for reading! ^.^
> 
> Till next Tuesday(ish)!
> 
> ~Gracedcheshirecatofgold


	19. The Updated Ladyblog

When Marinette got into school for the day, she was quite surprised that the Ladyblog had been updated.

Alya had pounced on her immediately, telling the blue haired girl every detail that she knew.

It was an odd case.

Typically, a name would be written down but still recognizable. Everyone could point at just who the akumatized victim was.

Today, however, no one knew.

"Not only that," Alya spoke, "but they asked if Ladybug and Chat Noir had to help at the playground. He or she said that Hawkmoth has also taken over in other categories, including this person's lunch. They were wondering if Ladybug could save them during lunch instead."

While it seemed fairly logical to them, something just didn't sit well. Maybe it was that paranoia feeling from yesterday, but Marinette couldn't shake it.

"I guess that makes sense," She drawled hesitantly. 

"Of course it does," Alya commented, confused her friend would even say something so abnormal. 

Mari would just have to check in with Chat Noir about the whole thing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tuesday(ish)~
> 
> Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoy more filler. Soon we'll get some action so don't you worry. ^.^
> 
> See you next Tuesday(ish)!
> 
> ~Gracedcheshirecatofgold

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this far! Hope you enjoyed! ^.^
> 
> A very dramatic story, huh? XD (I'm hoping to kill a person or two with adorableness.)
> 
> ALSO I HAVE NEVER HAD SO MUCH HATRED TAGGING. So many words...
> 
> Please leave a kudos and/or a comment, it'd make me super happy. It doesn't even have to do with the content, just rant or do whatever. It's all cool. XD
> 
> ~Gracedcheshirecatofgold


End file.
